


Curtis is Mauled Fucked and Then Pissed On

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month 2019, Curtashi Month 2019, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, shirtis, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Shiro watches as his fake faggot husband gets attacked by Kosmo. Kosmo takes joy in the fresh meat and his teeth slide into Curtis's body and the way Curtis' screams fill the air.Curtis screams again but Shiro can only watch in amusement."Bet you wish they hadn't made you my faggot husband huh?"





	Curtis is Mauled Fucked and Then Pissed On

It's the morning and Shiro's trying to slee but the faggot the coalition made him marry for PR points keeps trying to sneak into his room. The fucker is ugly and Shiro can't even get hard at the thought of his gaping ass that everyone's had a turn cum dumping into. Shiro knows they had to put a paper bag over his head when they fucked him.

Shiro finds it disgusting and doesn't want his dick anywhere near that filthy whore.

But the faggot keeps trying to sneak into his bed, but thankfully Kosmo shows up.

Shiro watches as his fake faggot husband gets attacked by Kosmo. Kosmo takes joy in the fresh meat and his teeth slide into Curtis's body and the way Curtis' screams fill the air. It's a ripping sound that makes Curtis weep but Shiro can only watch in amusement.   
  
"Bet you wish they hadn't made you my faggot husband huh?" 

"But I'm your husband! They chose me!"

"so did Kosmo."

Kosmo's a big woft so when he mounts Curtis like a bitch Curtis screams. Shiro steps on his neck.

"Thought you wanteed a big dick. So here you go." He spits on his husband's bleeding face.

Kosmo goes at it and tears Curtis's back up with his claws until there's nothing but a pulpy mess.

Shiro steps down harder on his neck when Kosmo knots him.

Shiro goes into the kitchen and grabs a bag of fresh lemons. He rips them open and shoves them into the the eripped and mangled skin. Kosmo pulls his knot out with half of Curtis's insides.

Shiro wedges the oozing lemon into what's left of Curtis's gaping asshole.

"Enjoy the lemon juice."


End file.
